Spaghetti
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: Beca's going through a breakup and the Bellas want to help her through it. The university is throwing a party and Chloe thinks she'll feel better if she goes there. Of course, Beca has her own plans.


Spaghetti

 **A/N: David is not my character. He's from a creepy pasta called My Friend Kevin. I found it interesting because it has a character in it called Stacie Conrad.**

Chloe was in the kitchen, standing over the oven. She wiped the sweat off her forehead as she stirred a pot full of red sauce that sat on the oven. She pulled the spoon out and tasted it, letting out a pleased moan. She put the lid back down and turned the burner down to let the pot's contents simmer. She then turned to the other pot, lifting the lid off. The water in there still wasn't boiling, though it wouldn't take much longer. Water vapor rose from the pot and small bubbles could be seen coming up to the surface.

As Chloe looked at the pot, Stacie walked into the kitchen. She went over to the fridge, but paused when she saw Chloe. "Why are you cooking? Aren't you coming to the party?"

"This is for the party," said Chloe. "We're supposed to bring food."

Stacie raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you can just get a bag of chips."

"Everyone's going to bring chips," said Chloe. "How fun is a party when all you have to eat is chips?"

"People don't come to a party to eat," said Stacie, as she turned back to the fridge. "They're coming to drink and hook up."

"Well in between that they can try my spaghetti." Chloe peaked back into the pot, which was now starting to boil. "So, is Beca coming to the party?"

Stacie pulled a can of beer out of the refrigerator. "Yeah, I just talked to her and she said she was coming."

"Well that's nice to hear," said Chloe. "I mean after the break up it's a good idea to move on and get out there. You know have some fun, meet new people."

Stacie took a sip of beer. "I guess so."

By now, the pot was boiling. Chloe went over to the cupboard and pulled out a packet of spaghetti. She went back over to the oven, opened the packet, and poured the pasta in. She picked up a big spoon and stirred the spaghetti as it settled at the bottom of the pot. "Give it a bit and the spaghetti will be ready for the party."

"Hey, if you didn't want to bring chips to the party, why don't you get pizza?" said Stacie.

"I don't know how to make pizza," said Chloe.

"I'm not saying you should make a pizza," said Stacie. "I'm saying you could order pizza."

"Yeah, but this is more special," said Chloe as she continued to stir. "Maybe I'm just a romantic, but I think people appreciate it more if you cook it yourself than if you order something."

A mischievous grin formed on Stacie's face. "So, who do you want to sleep with?"

"What?" said Chloe, her face turning red.

"You just said you were being romantic by cooking it yourself," said Stacie. "So, who are you trying to get into your pants?"

"I meant romantic in a general sense," said Chloe. "I'm not doing this to impress somebody or anything."

"Sure," said Stacie as she walked out of the kitchen.

Beca stood in the atrium, leaning against the wall. Around her people were setting up for the party. Next to her was a table, that was full of chips. Underneath the table was a cooler of beer. Someone had set up a speaker, which was now playing music. Beca sang along under her breath, as she scanned the room, looking at the few people who were there.

Beca had arrived early. Her plan was to stay there for a few minutes and then leave. Not that Beca was one to turn down the opportunity for free beer, but she didn't really like these mixers. Plus, with her recent breakup, she didn't really want to hang around the university. Too many reminders of the failed relationship. Not to mention all her friends trying to provide "emotional support". While she appreciated the thought, she didn't care at all for all the people acting like she'd gone through some great trauma. This really didn't help her get over the breakup. Usually, the best course of action for her was to hit up the local bars, get drunk, and maybe hook up with a cute guy.

As Beca looked around the room, she saw some guy not too far away from her who was also leaning against the wall. He met her definition of a cute guy. He didn't have movie star looks, but he was handsome enough. While not a bodybuilder, he was toned to her liking. He was wearing a dark shirt. She'd seen him around campus before. All those times he was wearing a dark shirt. It didn't seem like he was a goth or trying to be edgy. He just seemed to like dark clothes, regardless of what everyone else thought.

As Beca checked him out, he turned to her and met her gaze. He extended a hand. "Hi, I'm David."

"Uh, hi David. I'm Beca." She reached out and shook his hand. "How're liking the party?"

"Hasn't really started yet," said David.

"Yeah," said Beca. "I was meeting some friends, so I wanted to get here early, but nothing's happening. Do you want to go somewhere else? You know, to wait for them to get set up."

"Like where?" said David.

"The library," said Beca, getting off the wall. "It's not too far. It's literally just down the hall."

"Okay." David followed Beca. "Hey, aren't you one of the Bellas?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah. I also work for the campus radio. I'm trying to become a DJ."

"Interesting," said David.

"What about you," said Beca. "What's your major?"

"Business," said David. "My parents own a hotel and they want me to take over eventually."

Beca stopped. "Wait really? So, are you rich? Sorry, is that a rude question?"

"No," said David, who continued to walk towards the library. "It's fine. We're doing alright for ourselves. At the very least I'm guaranteed a job."

"So, if your parents weren't rich," said Beca, running to catch up with David. "What would your major be?"

David stopped for a moment. "When I was really young I wanted to be a writer."

"Did you write anything?" said Beca.

"A few stories," said David. "Creative writing assignments for school mostly. They were usually horror. But they weren't really that good."

"Okay," said Beca. "But who writes a masterpiece in high school. It's not like you're Shakespeare."

"I don't know if that's supposed to be insulting or motivational." Soon they reached the library. There weren't that many people there at the moment. Really the only other person there was the librarian, who was busy sorting returned books. The two went to a backroom in the corner of the library.

Beca turned to David and put her arms around him. "Look, you should try getting back into writing. You could do it on the side, you know?"

"I guess." Beca leaned into David, her lips readying for a kiss. "Do…do you want to make out."

"I want to do a little more than that," said Beca. "That's what I meant when I asked if you wanted to go somewhere else."  
"Oh," said David. "Sorry, I'm not used to girls being this…enthusiastic."

"I'm usually not," said Beca. "But I'm kind of going through a breakup right now and I kind of want to do something crazy. You know, to get over him."

"I see." David grabbed Beca's arms and lifted them off his shoulders. "I don't know if this is a good idea then. Look, I think you're hot-"

"Thank you," said Beca.

"But you're clearly going through a lot of stuff emotionally and I don't want to take advantage," said David.

"You're not," said Beca. "I just need a quick hook up to feel better. You've probably had your share of hardships and heartaches, right?"

"Yeah," said David.

"See," said Beca. "What happened?"

David turned away from Beca for a moment. "In Middle School my friend had a drug overdose. He survived, but he's currently in a coma."

Beca's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

David nodded. "Yes."

"I…I didn't know," said Beca.

"Hey, I think the party is started, do you want to go back?" said David.

"Sure." The two walked out of the library. Neither of them talked while they walked back to the party. As they headed down the hall and towards the atrium, they ran into Chloe and Stacie. Chloe was carrying a bowl covered in aluminum foil. "Hey Chloe, what's that?"

"Spaghetti," said Chloe. "I made it myself."

"Really?" said Beca. "That's neat."

"Thanks." Chloe looked towards David. "So, um who's this?"

"I'm David."

"David Bloch?" said Stacie.

"Yeah," said David.

"I'm Stacie Conrad, we went to school together."

"Yes," said David. "Oh my god. Are you with the Bellas too?"

"Yeah," said Stacie.

"You were always a good singer." David and Stacie walked together towards the party.

Chloe turned to Beca. "Wow, that's a nice coincidence."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Beca.

"So, how are you doing?" said Chloe. "You know, after the thing."  
Beca sighed. "I don't know. In the past, I've always gotten over guys by doing something stupid. But now it doesn't seem that easy. It's not like I can just erase those feelings with one hook up."

"Well what about with five?" said Chloe. "Sorry, bad joke."  
Beca smiled. "No, I thought it was funny."

"Really?" said Chloe.

"Yeah," said Beca as she leaned into her friend. "Thanks for being there."

"Anything for a friend."


End file.
